Zexal Christmas
by DaireySyns
Summary: A little Zexal Christmas with the characters of my fanfic: Astral is WHAT? Enjoy :)


Dairey: Hey evreyone!

Syns: First

Dairey: Merry Christmas to you all find readers!

Syns: and second

Dairey: Here is a special Zexal Christmas story for you guys. It's with the characters of my: Astral is WHAT? story.

Syns: These are the following cast: Kari, Haru, Yuma, Astral, Elisa and Ren

Dairey: Little note: This happens somewhere between the 2 last chapters of my story. Enjoy.

* * *

Yuma moaned as he turned in his warm comfortable bed. He was glad now that Kari had told him to sleep in his real bed. At first Yuma didn't want to of course. But after he felt the freezing cold breeze, sending him shivers down his spine, he quickly crawled in his bed.

It was nice and quit and he knew that he wouldn't be disturbed for a couple hours so he closed his eyes again and sighed with content.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Yuma yelped from surprise as he felt something two little weights jumping on him. "Daddy wake up! Santa was here!" A girl voice cried happy.

Yuma groaned. He had forgotten one little detail.

It was Christmas. And that was the only day when the twins were early out of bed then him.

Yuma carefully tried to sit up since the two kids were lying all over him. He looked down at the smiling faces of 3 year old Ren and Elisa. And even though they looked 3 they already talked and behaved like they were 5 years old.

Astral explained that because they were half-Astral being they were more advanced then kids from earth.

"Come on Daddy! I want to see what Santa gave to us!" Elisa said happy.

The key flashed and Astral appeared before the bed looking with smile at display before him. "Good morning Yuma." Astral said.

"Good for you perhaps." Yuma mumble.

Astral chuckled, knowing that kids had wake up Yuma quit early. "I have warned you to go to bed early." Astral said as Yuma glared at him with a growl.

Ren's and Elisa's smile disappeared when they saw Yuma's glare. "Did we do something wrong Daddy?" Ren said sadly.

Astral and Yuma gasped when they notice the kids' sad looks. Yuma mentally slapped himself for causing this. Quickly he waved his hands and grinned. "W-what? No, no, no, no. You two didn't do anything wrong." He said.

Astral nodded. "Indeed. Your daddy just isn't a morning person." Astral explained.

"What is a morning person?" Ren asked in curiosity.

"That is someone who doesn't like to wake up early." Astral answered.

"Really daddy? You don't like weaky up early?" Elisa asked.

Yuma ran his hand through his messy hair. "Not really Elisa." He chuckled.

He then showed a predator look to the two kids who suddenly stiffed. "In fact…when I am weakening early…you know what I am then?" He asked cunningly.

The two kids slowly shook their heads afraid what will happen. Astral also wondered what Yuma was up to.

"You don't know? Well then I turn into the morning monster…and do you know what morning monsters do with kids that wake them up?"

The twin gulped.

"I…give them…A TICKLE PUNISH! ROAAARRR!" Yuma roared as he jumped at his kids, grabbing them and started to tickle their stomach.

The twin first screamed before laughing loudly, trying to escape Yuma's tickle grip. Astral smile widen when Yuma started to tickle the kids. That was something he admired at Yuma. No matter how sad the children were Yuma always found a way to turn a smile on their face.

Elisa and Ren finally were able to free themselves from Yuma grip. Laughing they hide behind Astral.

"Hhahahah! Aaaah, father protect us from the morning monster." Elisa played.

Limping like a monster Yuma crawled slowly to his children and lover. "Roaaar! Your father can't protect you from my ticklish fingers." Yuma said with a low raspy voice.

Astral chuckled. "I am not so sure about that morning monster." Astral said.

Yuma stopped, looking at Astral with a suspicious look. There was something about Astral's smirk that worried him.

"You see, I know by chance your weak point." Astral noted.

Now Yuma really became worried. Whenever Astral was plotting he probably wasn't going to like it. But before Yuma got the chance to interrogate Astral, the blue spirit jumped on him pinning him against the floor.

Yuma cursed under his breath. He keeps forgotten that Astral was able to touch him now.

Yuma wriggle as he tried to get beneath Astral's grip but it was futile. Astral had a firm grip on his wrists which were pinned beside his head while Astral's legs pinned his legs against the floor.

"Astral, get off me this instance." Yuma growled.

Elisa and Ren giggled when they saw Yuma trying to wrestle himself free. Astral turned his head to the children.

"Ren and Elisa can you two help me defeating the morning monster." Astral asked.

"Sure father." Ren said.

Elisa and Ren both kneeled at one side of Yuma smiling down to their dad. "Okay, enough playing Astral. Stop it." Yuma snapped

Astral shook his head. "Not until we get our Yuma back." Astral answered. "And I know by example that the morning monster doesn't like to get the same punishment."

Yuma's face turned white from horror when he realized the position he was into. "Oh no! Don't you even think about it Astral!" Yuma scolded.

But it was too late. Yuma felt how Ren's and Elisa's little hands running over him tickling him softly.

Yuma first tried to hold his laugh, maybe when they saw him not laughing they would think it didn't work. Unfortunately he wasn't very good in it. First he chuckled, and then a giggle sound escaped his lips ending in loud laugher.

"Hahahaha- please -hahaha- stop i-it! Ren! Elisa! Stop it! I-hahahaa- I m-mean it –hahaha!" Yuma shrieked.

Ren and Elisa, who were having too much fun in this, didn't listen to their dad's plead. Instead Elisa got an even devilish idea. She floated to the end towards her dad feet and started to tickle them too, causing Yuma to shout a loud shriek.

The room was filled with happy laughing of Astral, Yuma and the twins. They were even so busy that they didn't notice that Kari and Haru had entered the room when they heard loud shouting coming from Yuma's room.

Of course al they saw was Ren and Elisa tickling Yuma who lay flat on the floor and seemed to be pinned by an invisible force.

After a while Yuma was completely out of breath. He had no energy to struggle from Astral's grip. Also he started to feel stinging pain in stomach

"O-okay –hahaha- please h-have mercy –hahaha. I c-can't take anym-more." Yuma sputtered.

Astral who also saw that Yuma face started to show pain decided to have mercy on Yuma. "Alright Ren and Elisa you two can stop I think Daddy isn't the morning monster anymore." Astral instructed the twins. He also released Yuma's wrists so Yuma could use them to calm down his throbbing stomach.

Yuma shot a pout to Astral. "That was mean Astral." Yuma whined.

Astral chuckled. "Sorry Yuma, but you had this coming to you."

"Still no reason to pin me down and letting **our** kids giving me a tickle torture." Yuma stick his tongue out before crossing his arms and looking away with an even bigger pout.

"Maybe this would make it better." Astral said.

With his blue-ish hands he made Yuma looking back to him and then he softly pushed his lips on Yuma's pink ones. Yuma moaned a little against Astral's cool yet smooth lips. He brought his free hands up to his head, stroking softly the blue spirit hair.

"Ahum." Someone coughed.

Astral and Yuma stopped kissing as they turned their head to the door. Yuma blushed when he saw his sister and grandmother standing in the doorway.

"H-how long are you two standing there?" Yuma said embarrassed.

"Long enough." Kari said with a smirk. "And it's a good thing. When you two start you two don't know to when stop. Do I have to remind you that the kids are in the same room."

Yuma muttered something of 'knew that the kids were here' with a tomato red head.

"But we also came to tell that there is a load of presents lying beneath the tree. Seems Santa Claus knew that there were two good children living in this house." Haru said with a smile to her two grand-grandchildren.

Ren and Elisa squalled, hearing that there were presents lying beneath the tree. Happy they run, or in Elisa's case floated, past everyone and quickly made their way downstairs.

Haru sighed happily. "Ah this brings back so many memories. I remember when you reacted that happy when you hear that Santa Claus had come by."

Yuma nodded. "I really loved the time when dad dressed himself like Santa Claus to surprise me."

"The only thing I remember is that it was the only day you were out of bed before we were." Kari joked.

"Kari!" Yuma growled.

"Now don't fight you two it's Christmas." Haru said sternly.

"Daddy! Father! Come down quick! You have to see what Santa brought!" Elisa shouted excited.

"Yes, please! Come down." Ren called.

"Okay we are coming Elisa and Ren." Kari called back and left the room with Haru.

Astral helped Yuma back on his feet. "Oh, before I forget. I also have a present for you Astral." Yuma said with a smile.

"You know you don't have to buy anything for me Yuma. I am already happy with what I have. You, Ren and Elisa." Astral said.

"Mhhh, to bad. I think you would have liked it." Yuma said playfully.

"Really? And why is that?" Astral asked curious.

"Well, your present is.." Yuma shuffle closer so he could whisper in Astral's ear.

Who first had a stoic face that turned instantly into shock and surprise. His mouth felt wide open and dark blue-purple blush appeared on Astral's cheeks. The once crossed arms were now hanging numbness beside his side.

Yuma stepped back a little bit with a very, very dark look. "Hey, didn't know that Astral beings could blush." Yuma said with smirk.

Astral shook himself out the shock. "B-but..when? H-how? W-where" Astral stammered.

"Why do you think I asked you to take care of the children when I was going to buy the presents?" Yuma said husky.

With one more sensual look Yuma left the room to attend the children with opening their presents, leaving a completely stunned Astral behind.

_/ O-observation number 26: Even Yuma has dark hidden side which I don't even knew about./_

* * *

Dairey: Well that was it.

Syns: Hope you enjoy. Please leave a review in the review box below.

Dairey: Next I going to work on my 'Servant love'. So a new chapter is coming soon. Cya later and enjoy Christmas :)


End file.
